Titanic: Up In flames
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Daisy Cambridge is on the Titanic. It is her first voyage on a cruise liner. She meets a third class passenger named gregory, but her mother forbids her to see him...
1. Chapter 1

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 1

The huge throng that filled the Liverpool dock screamed and cheered as the massive ocean liner was boarded. Today was the big day of _Titanic_'s maiden voyage, and it was big, indeed. Millions crowded the port to see her off, and over a thousand filled the decks. Amongst the crowd of people were hundreds of cars and carriages carrying first class passengers. One of the cars' back doors opened, and out stepped the beautiful young Daisy Cambridge, heiress-to-be.

"Oh, Mother! Just look at her!" Daisy exclaimed. Her mother, Duchess Fanny Cambridge, wife of the renowned Duke Ferdinand Cambridge, look up at the huge ship. She dropped her very, very expensive purse in awe.

"Oh my! She's…big!" she stuttered. Duchess Fanny stared a moment more before bending over to pick up her purse. As she stood up straight, a man bumped her from behind. She bolted upright in shock and spun around to face her bumper. It was a young man with a handlebar mustache. He went by the name of Gregory Hampton. He was a third class.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, miss. I didn't see you there," he said. Fanny lifted her chin.

"You should be!" She touched her daughter on the shoulder. "Come, Daisy, we don't want to be around the third class…commoners. You might catch them."

"Yes, Mother," Daisy said, looking back at the young man sympathetically. The crowd soon swallowed them up. Gregory watched them for a minute before his best friend, Simpson slapped him on the shoulder.

"I got us tickets! We're goin' to America! YEEHA!" he hollered. Gregory grinned widely and they danced a little jig. They only stopped when the warning whistle sounded. They grabbed their luggage and raced up the boarding ramp.

"Tickets!" ordered the crewman. Gregory looked at Simpson as he fumbled for them.

"Here you are, my good man! Two tickets for America!" Simpson said. The crewman examined them closely, obviously skeptical about the authenticity. He handed them back. They were good.

"You may board. You two will have a third class cabin below decks, E deck."

"Of course, good sir! Cheerio!" Simpson said jovially. Gregory couldn't help but smile slightly. They squeezed themselves inside the doorway and walked down the hallway. They were onboard _Titanic_! Gregory's heart was whizzing with excitement. When they reached the elevator, he faced Simpson. The chap was sweating with joy and excitement.

"So, what are you going to do when we reach America?" asked Gregory. Simpson grinned hugely at him.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to found a clothing store and call it _Simpson's Fine Clothing For the Unrefined_! Then I'm going to get a pretty lassie and settle down. What about you, Greg?"

Gregory thought about this for a moment. What _was _he going to do? Then, it hit him.

"I'm going to see my great-aunt Clara and buy a girl a puppy so she'll go out with me."

They both laughed at this.

"But seriously, I'm going to do my dream job: baking fine pastries and breads. Oh, I can smell the rolls now. Mm mmm!" he said. The cage opened an they stepped out. A sailor in white clothing immediately handed them a life vest. It was orange and had a single neck hole with multiple drawstrings.

"For safety. It's procedure. Of course, we all know this ship can't sink." The crewman laughed heartily. Simpson and Gregory both laughed with him. The crewman walked away to greet other passengers.

"So, do you really think _Titanic_'s unsinkable?" Gregory asked. Simpson shook his head.

"No ship is unsinkable, good chap. No matter how many compartments they have, it will eventually sink."

Gregory nodded.

Daisy rested her trunk on her bed and undressed. Her mother folded up her dress and put it away.

"Get dressed for dinner, darling. It's in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Mother," Daisy said. She unlatched her trunk and picked out a cute blue dress. She slipped it on and tied the ribbon in front. Fanny combed her hair and put a flowery hat on her. Fanny positioned Daisy in front of a full length mirror.

"You are so beautiful, Daisy. Simply gorgeous," she said. She sighed.

"Mother, stop it!" Daisy sighed. "Let's go."

Fanny sighed and followed her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 2

Daisy gasped when she saw the first class dining room. It was magnificent. The ceiling was high and crystal chandeliers hung from them. There must have been over fifty dining tables, it was so big! The carpet was very fine, so it must have been imported. Delicate designs swirled and danced around the tables.

Daisy also noticed they had a band playing. She recognized the song; _Symphony no. 1 In B flat major _by Robert Schumann. Daisy had been required to learn the entire piece of music during her schooling back in London. She had positively despised it.

She followed her mother to a center table and sat. The tablecloth had been embroidered with a gold lining. Daisy shuffled uncomfortably. Her corset was practically squeezing her guts out. She had fought her mother about wearing it, and had lost. Fanny ended up literally shoving it on. Daisy tugged at it. Fanny noticed.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked. Daisy looked up.

"Um, nothing," she said. She brushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing."

"Why, Captain Smith, what a pleasant surprise!"

Daisy turned her head around to see Captain E. J. Smith standing behind her. He smiled at her. Daisy blushed. Fanny frowned at her daughter.

"My pleasure to be here. How are you ladies enjoying the trip so far? Accommodating, I hope?" Smith said.

Willow Keats, one of the women Daisy was forced to eat with, nodded.

"Extremely. Please, why don't you sit and eat with us?"

Smith shook his head.

"I don't want to impose."

Fanny stood up.

"Oh, nonsense, Captain! Please, it would be our pleasure to have you here!" She turned to face Ferdinand. "Isn't that right, Ferdinand?"

The Duke nodded at his wife's glare.

"Well, all right, then. If you insist. But I must be back at the bridge very soon."

The captain sat in the seat next to Daisy and smoothed out his uniform. Daisy caught sight of his solid gold pocket watch. It was 8:45 PM. The song ended, and the band began to play _Ode to Joy_. Daisy yawned. Fanny cleared her throat, and Daisy started. She looked at her mother, who was frowning in displeasure at her.

"What was that, my dear?" Smith asked. Daisy was silent for a moment, and then realized that Smith was talking to _her_! She blushed a brilliant red.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Sir!" she mumbled. She looked at her plate of food, but was not interested in eating it. Daisy was thoroughly embarrassed. The captain of the largest cruise liner ever built was eating with them, right beside her, and she had made a complete fool of herself! If only she could disappear!

"I must apologize for my daughter, sir," Fanny said, still glaring at her. "She is…not used to being around people of you status. Daisy, do you have anything to say to Captain Smith?"

Daisy slowly looked at Smith's gentle face. He was smiling at her. Daisy suddenly felt very small.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Daisy!" Fanny snapped.

"I'm sorry!" she said louder. Smith laughed.

"It is quite all right my dear girl!" he said. He stood. "I really must be going now. Lot's to do."

"Good evening, Captain," Fanny said.

Smith bowed slightly and marched off. When he out of sight of the doors, Fanny leaned over and pulled Daisy closer. She whispered into her ear.

"When we get back to our cabin, you are in for a lot of trouble, missy! You can bet your hide on it!" she hissed. Daisy felt fear rise in her as her mother straightened up to continue eating. Now Daisy really didn't feel like eating.

Gregory lay on his stomach, reading a ratty old copy of _Tom Sawyer_. He was halfway through the book now. He turned the page, and nearly dropped the book when Simpson gave a rather loud snore. The engines hummed softly in the quiet. He came to a passage in which Tom was talking to his crush, Becky Thatcher:

_Chapter 20 _

_THERE was something about Aunt Polly's manner, when she kissed Tom, that swept away his low spirits and made him lighthearted and happy again. He started to school and had the luck of coming upon Becky Thatcher at the head of Meadow Lane. His mood always determined his manner. Without a moment's hesitation he ran to her and said: _

_"I acted mighty mean to-day, Becky, and I'm so sorry. I won't ever, ever do that way again, as long as ever I live - please make up, won't you?" _

_The girl stopped and looked him scornfully in the face: _

_"I'll thank you to keep yourself TO yourself, Mr. Thomas Sawyer. I'll never speak to you again." _

_She tossed her head and passed on. Tom was so stunned that he had not even presence of mind enough to say "Who cares, Miss Smarty?" until the right time to say it had gone by. So he said nothing. But he was in a fine rage, nevertheless. He moped into the schoolyard wishing she were a boy, and imagining how he would trounce her if she were. He presently encountered her and delivered a stinging remark as he passed. She hurled one in return, and the angry breach was complete. _

_It seemed to Becky, in her hot resentment, that she could hardly wait for school to "take in," she was so impatient to see Tom flogged for the injured spelling-book. If she had had any lingering notion of exposing Alfred Temple, Tom's offensive fling had driven it entirely away. _

_Poor girl, she did not know how fast she was nearing trouble herself. The master, Mr. Dobbins, had reached middle age with an unsatisfied ambition. The darling of his desires was, to be a doctor, but poverty had decreed that he should be nothing higher than a village schoolmaster. Every day he took a mysterious book out of his desk and absorbed himself in it at times when no classes were reciting. _

_He kept that book under lock and key. There was not an urchin in school but was perishing to have a glimpse of it, but the chance never came. Every boy and girl had a theory about the nature of that book; but no two theories were alike, and there was no way of getting at the facts in the case. Now, as Becky was passing by the desk, which stood near the door, she noticed that the key was in the lock! It was a precious moment. _

_She glanced around; found herself alone, and the next instant she had the book in her hands. The title-page - Professor Somebody' s ANATOMY - carried no information to her mind; so she began to turn the leaves. She came at once upon a handsomely engraved and colored frontispiece - a human figure, stark naked. _

_At that moment a shadow fell on the page and Tom Sawyer stepped in at the door and caught a glimpse of the picture. Becky snatched at the book to close it, and had the hard luck to tear the pictured page half down the middle. She thrust the volume into the desk, turned the key, and burst out crying with shame and vexation. _

_"Tom Sawyer, you are just as mean as you can be, to sneak up on a person and look at what they're looking at." _

_"How could I know you was looking at anything?" _

_"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Tom Sawyer; you know you're going to tell on me, and oh, what shall I do, what shall I do! I'll be whipped, and I never was whipped in school." _

_Then she stamped her little foot and said: _

_"BE so mean if you want to! I know something that's going to happen. You just wait and you'll see! Hateful, hateful, hateful!" - and she flung out of the house with a new explosion of crying. _

_Tom stood still, rather flustered by this onslaught. Presently he said to himself: _

_"What a curious kind of a fool a girl is! Never been licked in school! Shucks! What's a licking! That's just like a girl - they're so thin-skinned and chicken-hearted. Well, of course I ain't going to tell old Dobbins on this little fool, because there's other ways of getting even on her, that ain't so mean; but what of it? Old Dobbins will ask who it was tore his book. _

_Nobody'll answer. Then he'll do just the way he always does - ask first one and then t'other, and when he comes to the right girl he'll know it, without any telling. Girls' faces always tell on them. They ain't got any backbone. She'll get licked. Well, it's a kind of a tight place for Becky Thatcher, because there ain't any way out of it." Tom conned the thing a moment longer, and then added: "All right, though; she'd like to see me in just such a fix - let her sweat it out!" _

_Tom joined the mob of skylarking scholars outside. In a few moments the master arrived and school "took in." Tom did not feel a strong interest in his studies. Every time he stole a glance at the girls' side of the room Becky's face troubled him. Considering all things, he did not want to pity her, and yet it was all he could do to help it. He could get up no exultation that was really worthy the name. _

_Presently the spelling -book discovery was made, and Tom's mind was entirely full of his own matters for a while after that. Becky roused up from her lethargy of distress and showed good interest in the proceedings. She did not expect that Tom could get out of his trouble by denying that he spilt the ink on the book himself; and she was right. The denial only seemed to make the thing worse for Tom. Becky supposed she would be glad of that, and she tried to believe she was glad of it, but she found she was not certain. When the worst came to the worst, she had an impulse to get up and tell on Alfred Temple, but she made an effort and forced herself to keep still - because, said she to herself, "he'll tell about me tearing the picture sure. I wouldn't say a word, not to save his life!" _

_Tom took his whipping and went back to his seat not at all broken-hearted, for he thought it was possible that he had unknowingly upset the ink on the spellingbook himself, in some skylarking bout - he had denied it for form's sake and because it was custom, and had stuck to the denial from principle. _

_A whole hour drifted by, the master sat nodding in his throne, the air was drowsy with the hum of study. By and by, Mr. Dobbins straightened himself up, yawned, then unlocked his desk, and reached for his book, but seemed undecided whether to take it out or leave it. Most of the pupils glanced up languidly, but there were two among them that watched his movements with intent eyes. _

_Mr. Dobbins fingered his book absently for a while, then took it out and settled himself in his chair to read! Tom shot a glance at Becky. He had seen a hunted and help less rabbit look as she did, with a gun levelled at its head. Instantly he forgot his quarrel with her. Quick - something must be done! done in a flash, too! But the very imminence of the emergency paralyzed his invention. _

_Good! - he had an inspiration ! He would run and snatch the book, spring through the door and fly. But his resolution shook for one little instant, and the chance was lost - the master opened the volume. If Tom only had the wasted opportunity back again! Too late. There was no help for Becky now, he said. The next moment the master faced the school. Every eye sank under his gaze. There was that in it which smote even the innocent with fear. There was silence while one might count ten - the master was gathering his wrath. Then he spoke: _

_"Who tore this book?" _

_There was not a sound. One could have heard a pin drop. The stillness continued; the master searched face after face for signs of guilt. _

_"Benjamin Rogers, did you tear this book?" _

_A denial. Another pause. _

_"Joseph Harper, did you?" _

_Another denial. Tom's uneasiness grew more and more intense under the slow torture of these proceedings. The master scanned the ranks of boys - considered a while, then turned to the girls: _

_"Amy Lawrence?" _

_A shake of the head. _

_"Gracie Miller?" _

_The same sign. _

_"Susan Harper, did you do this?" _

_Another negative. The next girl was Becky Thatcher. Tom was trembling from head to foot with excitement and a sense of the hopelessness of the situation. _

_"Rebecca Thatcher" [Tom glanced at her face - it was white with terror] - "did you tear - no, look me in the face" [her hands rose in appeal] - "did you tear this book?" _

_A thought shot like lightning through Tom's brain. He sprang to his feet and shouted - "I done it!" _

_The school stared in perplexity at this incredible folly. Tom stood a moment, to gather his dismembered faculties; and when he stepped forward to go to his punishment the surprise, the gratitude, the adoration that shone upon him out of poor Becky's eyes seemed pay enough for a hundred floggings. _

_Inspired by the splendor of his own act, he took without an outcry the most merciless flaying that even Mr. Dobbins had ever administered; and also received with indifference the added cruelty of a command to remain two hours after school should be dismissed - for he knew who would wait for him outside till his captivity was done, and not count the tedious time as loss, either. _

_Tom went to bed that night planning vengeance against Alfred Temple; for with shame and repentance Becky had told him all, not forgetting her own treachery; but even the longing for vengeance had to give way, soon, to pleasanter musings, and he fell asleep at last with Becky's latest words lingering dreamily in his ear - _

_"Tom, how COULD you be so noble!" _


	3. Chapter 3

AN: One thing's for sure: I enjoy writing this! I will be making the following chapters as long as I can. If I don't end up with half a sentence and writer's block!

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 3

Daisy closed the door to her cabin room, wincing in pain at the movement. The door clicked shut and she locked it. For a moment, she stood there, her back to the white paneling. It stung sharply from the beating (a stern whipping on all parts, her mother called it) she had received. Finally, Daisy walked to the wall mirror and stared.

The corset she had been forced to wear forced her body into an hourglass figure. It now hurt, as well. She raised her arms above her head and winced. She lowered them, wincing again. She slowly untied the ribbon and let it fall.

It coiled like a cobra at her feet. The dress felt looser. She unbuttoned the collar and pulled the blue silk over her head, revealing the horrible corset. She dropped the dress beside her.

She stood there, staring her reflection, in nothing but a corset and panties. Black and blue bruises painted her arms and legs. She undid the drawstrings of the white corset and let it drop, revealing all else. She was now practically naked, except for her panties. Her chest and stomach were all colors.

She stared and finally broke down, shaking. It hurt to cry, but she did. Daisy sank to the soft carpet and cried. She curled up and cried some more. Was there any escape? She composed herself and achingly stood up. There was a mahogany dresser beside her bed. She went to it. She opened the drawer.

There, lying inside, was .20 caliber hand gun. She reached inside and picked it up. Cocked it, and raised it to her head. Tears shined in her eyes.

"You can't hurt me, anymore, Mother," she whispered.

"If you pull that trigger, then she has already won," chided a male voice from the doorway. Daisy gasped and spun around, the gun still at her head. It was none other than Gregory.

"W-what are you doing here?" said Daisy. Gregory shrugged and stepped forward.

"I picked the lock," he said, showing her the remains of his barber scissors. "Pathetically easy, too. They need to install better locks." He laughed and stowed the tool in his coat pocket. Daisy scowled. She did not wish to be bothered.

"Well, you need to leave. I have no wish to see you at this time."

Gregory laughed again, and shook his head.

"We both know that's not true."

Daisy's scowl grew. "What do you know? Don't tell me what is true or not!"

Gregory stepped forward, and held out his hand. He stopped when Daisy tensed.

"Why don't you just give me that gun? You don't have to do this."

His eyes trailed over Daisy's slender body, seeing the marks and bruises. His eyes grew with concern. Daisy noticed and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. She tried to cover herself with her arms, but succeeded in only doing a sort of jig. Gregory saw his chance and raced forward, attempting to snatch the gun from her hand.

"Wha-!" said Daisy in utter surprise. Gregory wrestled the weapon from her fist and threw it away. He pinned the girl down, on top of her. They both panted.

"You're pretty strong. Don't waste your life," he said.

Daisy looked into his brown eyes and once again broke down. He sat there, holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: One thing's for sure: I enjoy writing this! I will be making the following chapters as long as I can. If I don't end up with half a sentence and writer's block!

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 4

DAY TWO OF THE VOYAGE

Gregory sat in a chair on the upper deck, enjoying the soft the breeze and sunlight. It was a bright day, and the ocean was sparkling. Dolphins jumped out of the water, chattering in their secret language.

He sighed deeply and smiled. People bustled about, some playing games, such as croquet. Others simply talked about how grand the liner was, and what their plans for the future were. He opened one eye and spied a young man with long dark hair sketching in a notepad.

He looked up, and Gregory followed his gaze to the topmost deck, where a young girl and her father were. The older was holding the girl on the railings. Ah, the joys of sea life. Presently, he came to want to stretch, and he did.

After strolling around aimlessly on the ship, Gregory began to the long trek to E Deck. He nodded politely to some other passengers on the below. As he turned a bend on B Deck, he heard a strange noise. It sounded high, like girl. He soon realized it was hiccups. He could not pinpoint the origin of the sound, as it resonated.

"Hello?" he called. "Can you hear me?"

Hiccup!

He crept slowly down the corridor, not wishing to alarm the hiccupping person. His footfalls echoed quietly in the silent corridor.

"Hello?" he called again. The hiccup came once more. It was definitely closer this time. He turned the corner, and there, huddled in the tiny space for life jackets, was Daisy. She was completely naked, with only a bottle of brandy to cover her breasts.

"Oh, Daisy! Why?" moaned Gregory. She was totally wasted. Brand new bruises marred her beautiful face. Her left eye was a pastel yellow and purple. Her lip was swollen and bleeding. She hiccupped pathetically, and looked up at Gregory in sorrow and pleading.

"G-Gregory?" she mumbled, slurring her words badly. She squinted. "Gregory—HIC! It is you."

She burped slightly and swayed. Gregory grabbed her just in time to keep her from hitting her head on the metal wall. He straightened her up. Her eyes were crossed. Man, she was REALLY wasted!

"Daisy, listen to me carefully, all right? I'm going to help you. Okay? You got that? I'm going to help you."

"Hellllp," she slurred. It was mostly incoherent garbling, but the message was clear. The girl was trouble. Gregory gently put an arm around Daisy and stood her up. She immediately fell. Okay, walking was obviously out of the question.

"Right," Gregory said. He slipped out of his overcoat and put it over Daisy's bruised and battered form. He gently picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to his cabin. There was no way he was letting her back there.

After deck C, Gregory's arms were fatiguing, but he pushed on. Finally, he reached his cabin. He knocked on the door, and Simpson opened it. He stared at the girl in Greg's arms.

"Is that..?" he asked.

"Yeah, now move it," Gregory said. Simpson stepped aside and allowed his best friend entry. He gently lay Daisy on his bed as Simpson shut the door. He adjusted her position as best he could.

"What happened to her, mate?" Simpson asked in his thick accent. Gregory looked at him. The look of pain on his face was torture to Simpson. Then…

"Oh my God! You're in…love with her? Mate, you hardly even know the girl! How could you possibly even love her?"

Gregory shrugged.

"They say love makes its own path."

"That's only in the stories, mate. Blimey! Look at those shiners!"

"Her mother."

"I'm sorry?"

"Her mother. Her mother did this."

"Crikey! That's flippin' wrong!"

Simpson proceeded to pace in frustration. Gregory sat in his easy chair and watched, slightly amused. Simpson ran a hand through his long hair, and then sighed. He went over to the wooden dresser and leaned forward on it, staring in the dusty mirror.

"Blimey," he muttered. "Blimey."

Gregory finally grinned.

"You gonna stand there and say that all night?"

Simpson looked at him, and grinned in return.

"Maybe. We got to do something about this!"

Gregory's grin faded.

"What are a couple of third class rats going to do to one of the most powerful people on board this floating castle?"

"Don't know, mate. We'll think of somethin'," Simpson said. He took one last look at Daisy.

"Blimey!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: One thing's for sure: I enjoy writing this! I will be making the following chapters as long as I can. If I don't end up with half a sentence and writer's block!

SHOUT OUT TIME: LITTLE MISS FEARLESS, RUBYDRACOGIRL! YOU TWO ARE MY MAIN HOMEGIRLS! KEEP IT REAL!

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 5

DAY TWO OF THE VOYAGE

Daisy woke up with a hangover. A big hangover. She remembered nothing about the last three hours of her life. Why she had a hangover, she had no idea. She had never drank before. She cringed at the buzzing and throbbing, and promptly vomited all over the floor.

"Don't get your vomit on my coat!" chided a male voice. Gregory. Coat? She looked down and gasped in shock. She was totally naked with nothing but a ratty overcoat and a bed sheet. Was she?

Did he? NO!

"NO!" she screamed. "No! What have you done to me? Let me out of here!"

Daisy was going into hysterics. Gregory and Simpson struggled to hold her down. She fought them, ending up kicking Gregory hard in the crotch. He groaned and went down, tearing up.

"Simpson!" he hoarsely croaked. Simpson was struggling to hold the thrashing girl.

"Cool it, chick! We're trying to help you! It's your bitch mother who did this!"

Daisy gasped and promptly bit his arm hard, and drew blood. Simpson yelled in agony and released her. Daisy took the chance and gave him a really hard bitch-slap. Simpson yelled again and toppled over the prone form of the still moaning Gregory. They landed in a tangled heap of limbs. Daisy stared at them a moment then wrapped the overcoat around herself and ran out the room.

Her head was still aching, and now her mouth tasted like blood. She stopped in front of the elevator and frantically pushed the button. The cage finally opened and she stepped in, head buzzing. A male stared at her in shock.

"My word! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she whispered, her speech kind of slurred.

The elevator stopped at the floor her cabin was on, and she ran out. When she got to her door, she paused. What if Fanny was in there? Whatever, she needed something to cover herself. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"What is that?" snapped her mother the moment she saw her. Then she paused. Her nostrils flared dangerously.

"You've let someone inside of you, haven't you?" she whispered cruelly. Daisy gasped at this lie. No one has been "inside of her"! Fanny stepped forward.

"Answer me! You've been penetrated! And don't lie to me!"

"Mother, I-"

SLAP!

Daisy stumbled from the ferocity of the slap, and tears welled up. Fanny grabbed her hair and threw her into a chair. Her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor. The coat landed on the floor beside her, hanging on one arm. The bruises were yellow and blue.

"I still have to teach you a lesson! You never learn! I am the master here, Daisy! Not you! You think you can run off and do whatever the hell you want? I don't think so!"

Daisy got up unsteadily, the buzzing louder now. She swayed and stumbled to her door. Fanny snapped her head into her direction. She followed Daisy into her cabin.

"Trying to run, Daisy?" she taunted.

Daisy was beside her table, holding onto for support.

"No. No more running. You don't scare me, Mother!" she whispered.

"What?"

"You can't control me! I am a grown woman now!"

"You may be a woman, but you still live with me! You have no control over your life!"

She started towards her, but Daisy quickly drew her pistol and leveled it at her mother's head.

"You can't control me anymore! I live my own life!" she said.

"Daisy! You put that gun down now!"

"No!"

"This isn't about controlling your life at all, is it! You want to be with that third class rat!"

"You are an abusive, tyrannical, controlling witch! I have to live my own life, and you ruined the last ten years of my adolescence! No more! It ends now!" Daisy screamed.

"Shut up! You lie-"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

Fanny started towards her again, and Daisy cocked the pistol.

"Don't think I won't. Because I will! I have put up with your shit for the past ten years, and I can't take it any longer! You touch me again, and I will blow your freakin' head off this ship!" she screamed.

Just then, the cabin slammed against the wall and Gregory, Simpson, Duke Ferdinand, and Captain Smith all entered the room.

"Arrest that woman for child abuse and lying about familial matters to authority figures!" Captain Smith ordered. Two crewmembers entered and grabbed Fanny by the arms. She screamed and kicked, to no avail. Smith and her father rushed over.

"Maybe we should leave the room!" whispered Simpson.

"Yeah."

Gregory and Simpson crept out of the room to give them privacy.

Daisy shakingly lowered the weapon, and dropped it to the floor. She shook in shock and…happiness. She felt free, like an iron chain was taken off of her after years of servitude and abuse. She was free. Finally free!

"Are you all right, dear?" whispered Ferdinand. "Baby, I had no idea1 I'm so sorry I wasn't more attentive! I swear, from now on, you can't on me for anything you need!"

He grabbed Daisy and they both hugged, each crying, in joy, sorrow, and a mixture of other feelings. Smith stood back a little to give room. He ushered the two member over and whispered something to each one.

"Aye, sir!"

He stepped forward.

"I know this must be traumatic for you, so I have decided to keep Mrs. Fanny under arrest for the remainder of the journey. When we reach the states, she will be dealt with accordingly. Most likely, she will not be given any chance of parole."

"Good!" Daisy said venomously. Smith smiled slightly.

"I will now leave you two to your business."

They both nodded and Smith left, followed by the crew members.

Outside, he stopped in front of Gregory and Simpson.

"That was very brave thing you two boys did. I tip my hat to you."

Then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded this before now! Life happened! I will make it extra-long for you fans!

Titanic

Up In Flames

By

Predy96

Chapter 6

NIGHT TWO OF THE VOYAGE/DAY THREE OF THE VOYAGE

To put up with abuse as long as Daisy Cambridge did takes real guts. Not many people have that. The stereotypical image of a girl being weak was shattered that very night when a girl herself took up a stand. The stereotypical image of a man being the only one who can abuse a family member was also shattered that night when a man himself broke down and cried in his daughter's arms.

And the stereotypical image of the third class being drunken, brawling, Irish rats was also shattered that night when two third class passengers aided in the arrest and incapacitation of an abusive first class mother. Finally, the stereotypical image that a man has to abuse his family was shattered when a woman nearly killed her daughter. All these events happened in the time span of approximately one hour, twenty-three minutes, forty-five seconds.

Daisy, Gregory, Simpson, and Duke Ferdinand all sat in the cabin in total silence. The shock of recent events had not yet worn off. Finally, Gregory broke the quiet.

"Well, I'd better be off!" he said.

Duke Ferdinand stood and held out his hand to shake. Gregory obliged. He nodded in Daisy's direction. She stood.

"Uh, sorry about, you know, earlier." She blushed a brilliant crimson. Gregory smiled.

"Nah, don't worry about it!"

Daisy nodded. Simpson vaguely rubbed the spot on his arm where she had bitten. It was now purple, and you could clearly see the impressions of her teeth. He nodded politely to the Duke and bowed gracefully to Daisy. She giggled. He grinned as he backed out and shut the door. Ferdinand turned to face his daughter.

"Daisy, I am so truly sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. Can you ever forgive me?" he said. He got down on his knees and groveled at her feet.

"Daddy! Don't…Don't do this!" she said. She gently made her father rise to his feet again, and hugged him. "I already have."

Ferdinand buried his head in his daughter's shoulders and cried.

"I promise you, I won't ever let anything like this happen again!"

THE BRIDGE

Captain Smith stood still, staring out at the black sea before him. A slight mist covered the deck and waters, but other than that, it was clear as day. He faintly heard the sloshing of the water breaking as the liner sliced the ocean. The deck was mostly abandoned, except for a few upperclassmen smoking cigars.

"What is our progress?" he asked the wheelman.

"We should reach the New York Harbor in four days, sir!" he replied.

"Good. Keep on our current course," he said. He turned to leave when a crewman handed him a slip of paper.

"Ice. A whole field of it is just fifty six miles from here," he said. His breath dissipated in the frigid air. Smith frowned. Then pocketed the slip. He leaned in towards the crewman to speak privately.

"Tell misters Fleet and Lee to keep a sharp lookout for anything. We don't want an iceberg to impede our voyage."

"Yes, sir," responded the crewman. He swiveled and left the bridge to relay the message. Smith sighed deeply and rested a hand on the sill of the bridge window.

THIRD CLASS CABIN E31-35

Gregory and Simpson sat down in the easy chairs of their cabin and relaxed.

"Think we could go to Heaven, Simpson?" asked Gregory. "Or is rescuing a fair damsel not enough?" he finished in a thick Cockney accent.

"I can't tell you that, mate. It's not for me to say, but the Bible says that Jesus is the only way. He is the light, the way, and the path to eternal life."

"Oh. Well, then that's good."

Simpson grinned and they laughed.

"But, seriously, I feel good for doing that," Gregory said.

"As do I, chum," said Simpson.

KENNEL

The crewman threw Fanny none too gently into the cage. He slammed and bolted the door, scowling as he did so. Fanny threw herself at the bars.

"You let me out of here!" she screamed.

"I don't listen to whores who beat their daughters!" growled the crewman.

"You will regret this once we get to America!" she screamed. The crewman laughed and slammed the door shut as he left.

DAY THREE OF THE VOYAGE

Seagulls squawked and screeched as they made flybys over the liner. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, painting the sky in majestic blues, regal reds, and fantastic oranges. The clouds were thick and bright shades of pink, and they resembled giant cotton candies. Dolphins danced around the hull of the ship.

Duke Ferdinand and his daughter strolled along the length of the ship, enjoying the early morning. Ferdinand nodded to several people.

"Father?" asked Daisy.

"Hmm?"

"What do you plan on doing about Mother when we reach New York?"

"I plan on having her put away for a very long time. No questions asked," he responded.

"Good."

Ferdinand laughed at his daughter, and she grinned. Ferdinand then spotted a familiar face.

"Mister Hampton! How delightful to see you!" crowed Ferdinand. Gregory got up from his seat and shook the Duke's hand.

"Good to see you too, sir," he said. He took Daisy's hand kissed it, causing Daisy to blush. The slightest of grins flashed across his face. "So, what are your plans for this most glorious of mornings?" asked Gregory.

"We don't actually know yet," said Ferdinand.

"Ah. I don't actually make plans," replied Gregory. "I just go with what the day throws at me."

"Why don't you meet us for lunch later on? Can he, Father? Please?" asked Daisy.

"Why certainly!" said the Duke. "Please, do join us!"

"Oh, well, okay, then. Lunch. I'll be there."

"Delightful. I'll see you later, then."

Gregory watched as they disappeared into the slowly gathering crowd of passengers. As soon as they were out of sight, he spun around.

"Yes! I've got a date with Daisy Cambridge! Whoo!"

He quickly picked up his things and ran off.


End file.
